Antisocial Is The New Cool
by DeathGod980
Summary: I looked at myself in the mirror, looking for words to describe myself. Hollow, Bored, Souless, Lifeless. I looked like a girl who'd lost her soul down the toilet.  Yep, that was little old me.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! Hope you like the story!**

Prolouge.

__

I'm coming for you.

And when I find you...

Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Soon.

My eyes flew open.

Damn dream again.

I got up and went to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water and chugging it down. I'm going to that damn school tomorrow. Cross Academy wasn't it? The one with the vampires.

I ran a hand through my naturally unruly blood red hair that hung down to my waist.

I looked at the picture on my bedside table.

All of them, gone.

Who, you ask?

My family, that's who.


	2. Chapter 1 New school Yipee

****

****

Alrighty. OMG. First chapter and already havin a bit of writers block. But don't worry! I'll get through it!

I don't own Vampire Knight. Who gives?

"Row-chan!" Cried an overjoyed Chairman.

"Hey." Came my somewhat blunt answer.

"Where have you been?" He cried, attempting to cut off my air supply by hugging me to death. "I've missed you so much!"

"Mm." Another short answer made yours one and truly.

"Everyone can't wait to see you!" He continued, ignoring my bored look. "Yuki especially! I can't wait to tell her!"

"She doesn't know?" My monotoned voice said.

He winced abit. "Not reeaaaalllyyyyy, But, OH you came on such a short notice so it was difficult to get everyone notified." He was sad now, twisting the tips of his index fingers together, his mouth in a pout.

Seriously, he acted like such a kid. Certainly not like the Principal of a very rich school.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Fine."

"Eh, Row-chan, Can you do me a favour?" He asked, Happy again.

"What?"

"Can you become a prefect? You just have to do patrols and keep the Night Classes identity a secret and wait at the moon dorms at 5.45pm. It would mean alot to me."

"Yeah, sure." I said, eye brows raised, "But, Why me?"

"Because you, Zero and Yuki are the only humans who knoow about the Night classes secret."

"Okay." I said dully.

"Well, I'll have to let you on your way. I'll get Shiki-senpai to take you to your room since he's here and Yuki and Zero are at class. He's from the Night Class."

Night Class. So, he's a vampire then?

He had spiked all over the place blood red hair, like my hair colour, killer lips, a strong jaw and toned, muscles. They weren't really prominent, but they were there alright. His red hair covered his eyes a bit though and the lighting in Chairman's office was really bad, so I couldn't see what colour they were.

All in all, not bad. But I wasn't really looking for a guy. I wasn't that social either, surprise surprise, and that is pretty much self-explanitory.

I guess he was assessing me in the same way. I was anti-social, but I was observant. I saw things others didn't.

"Let's go." Shiki said. his tone sounded like mine. Bored, dull.

"Kay." I answered.

The way to the dorms was silent, but when we reached the girl's dorm doors, Shiki broke the silence.

"So you're Rowan Dusk, right?"

"Yeah. And your Shiki...?" I left off, raising an eyebrow at him, inquiring for the rest of his name.

"Senri Shiki." Came the flat responce. "You didn't know that?"

"No, why?"

"You don't read magazines, do you?" He asked, amused.

"No. I don't. Why?" I frowned. Why was he asking me if I read magazines?

"No reason."

The subject dropped.

I guess anti-social+anti-social=anti-anti-social/awkward moments.

We crossed another hall, and up another flightof stairs.

"Here's your room."

"Oh." I sorta figured when we stopped infront of it.

We paused, awkwardly, by the door.

"Well, I guess I should go..."

"Yeah. Bye." I murmured back. Go, not go, I didn't really care.

He was still standing there.

"You can stay if you want." I said, opening the door.

"Alright. Maybe just a little while." He replied, bored.

I walked in the room, trailing my two suitcases.

Wow. It was big, I'll give it that.

There was a bed to one side, a desk, a few shelves, a couple of comfy readng chairs, a beauty table and a wardrobe. But it was dark, so i couldn't make out much.

I opened the suitcase that contained my clothes and tossed those in the wardrobe. I know that rearanging your bedroom when you have a guest standing there probably wasn't very polite, butwhat else could I do?

"You can sit if you want." I offered, my dead tone not helping me trying to be polite.

Shiki went over to a plushy chair and sat, just watching me.

It was kinda weird if you ask me. And I was Queen of Weird. But, a vampire in your room, watching you unpack. It was pretty much self-explanatory.

I was pondering on whether or not asking him if he wanted anything, but decided not to.

I took out my laptop and set that on the desk. I also took out my books and set them up on the shelf.

Then, I took out my CDs.

"Wow." I heard a cough from Shiki. "Do you want help putting them up?"

It was true, I had alot of them.

All my CD's in their cases took up half the suitcase.

"Yeah." I answered, eyeing the CD's. shiki came over and picked up a whole chunck of them.

How the hel-? Oh, yeah, being a vampire and all, he must be pretty strong, but still...

He set them up on the shelf. "Do you want me to just put them up, or do you have a specific order or...?"

"Nah, just put them up. I don't mind." I answered, taking a stack myself. If I dropped them, I would look like a complete idiot.

Thankfully, I didn't.

"So, nothing else?" Shiki asked, eyebrows raised.

"Just one more thing." I reached into the front of the suitcase, "Probably the most important thing."

Whoa, why did I tell him that? I just blurted it. Oh well, no harm done.

I set it up on the bedside table, and I sat on the bed and looked at it.

"That must be your family?" Shiki said, looking over my shoulder and seeing the photo.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

My older brother, James, always had this way with the ladies, my little sister, Janice, who loved to muck around and my say I look just like my Mum. Tall, slender, pale, rich, blood red hair, messy, and bright green eyes. Like a cat.

But they're all gone now. All of them except me. I wish I was with them now. Wherever they are. Wherever dead people go.

"You must miss them." Shiki noted, seeing a single tear roll down my face. "But you'll see them in the holidays."

I smirked, pretty much the only emotion I ever showed other then bored, or tired.

"I wish." Was all I said. Boy, do I wish.

Shiki frowned, puzzled.

I got up and looked at the time. 5.30pm.

"You should go. You're classes start in half an hour." I bluntly said to him.

"Yeah. But I don't always go." he stated, bored again.

I put on the white arm band that Chairman Cross had given me.

"Well, Unless you plan to stay in my room without me..." I trailed off. "You can if you want."

I didn't really care.

"You don't mind? I am abit tired." He eyed the bed.

"Sure. Go ahead. You've got the room to yourself." I jangled my bracelet out of habit.

"Thanks." He eyed my wrist, "That's a nice bracelet."

Was that a comment?

"Thanks." I looked at my bracelet.

It was actually an anti-vampire weapon, desguised as a pretty silver braclet, curved and cut so that it wasn't just a thick strip. With emeralds inlaid on it. But he didn't need to know that.

"You...have a good sleep." I said, nodding my head at him. What else could I say? Well, I could say, Have a nice sleep on MY bed.

"Thanks." He lay down and closed his eyes.

I went out through the window. this place had way too many stairs.

I landed on my feet, YAY, and took off to the Moon dorms like Chairman had said. Problem though. Where were the Moon dorms?

********

****

REVIEWS! ^^

R &R!


	3. Chapter 2 I don't feel like an idiot

****

****

Hey guys! Please Review, because Reviews are what motivate me and will help get out more chapters! Enjoy!

Oh, I didn't feel like an idiot.

I wandered around, looking for the Moon Dorm gates.

"WE WANT AIDO!"

"WHY CAN'T WE STAYYY!"

"LET GO PREFECT!"

"KYAAA~!"

Eh?

I followed the screams.

W O W.

Were they waiting here for the vampires? I mean, if they were all as good looking as Shiki I guess it would be understandable, but still...

I walked towards the crowd.

I heard things like:

__

"Did you bring the camera?"

"Did you bring the poster?"

"Did you bring the rope?"

I walked through the crowd. I don't think they liked me. An imediate path broke open for me, straight to the centre. Like they were trying to avoid me.

__

"I'm scared... She looks scary."

"She's pretty I guess... But she's still scary!"

"Her face is so blank. It's unnatural."

"She must have transferred from the Night Class."

"Who is she? Acting all superior."

I raised my eyebrows.

I turned to Yuki, who was crushed by girls, trying to push them back. "Please! Step away!" She desparetly called.

"Get Lost." I quietly whispered to the girls surrounding Yuki.

I swear, they all shat their pants.

They backed up, whispering amongst themselves.

"You alright?" I asked Yuki. She picked herself up and dusted away any dirt she might have on her.

"Yeah, fine! Thankyou for that! But, who are you?" She asked, confused.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." Not sure I looked surprised though... "I'm the one who set Chairman on fire by accident?"

"Oh my gosh! Rowan! It's been way too long!" She hugged me. We used to be childhood friends. Before my family...died. After that... I didn't really see her again. I used to be really mischiveous back then too, and and well... setting Chairman on fire was a practical joke gone wrong pretty much. Heh heh.

"What are you doing, standing around? Get to work." Came a familiar voice behind me.

"I've missed you too, Zero." I blandly answered.

I walked to a position across from Zero.

"Why are you here?" He asked, arms crossed.

"That's not important." I said, passivly.

"I'm pretty sure it is..."

"I wanted a change." I bluntly said back. "But I'm starting to regret it." I eyed the screaming fangirls.

The big wooden doors opened.

KYAA~

They should have like... their own screaming band or something. bring in a Night Class guy and then listen to them scream in unison. "Good morning everyone! My, don't you all look pretty today!" cried some blonde guy, as he shot his fingers like some love gun or something, making the girls scramble to get to him.

Pathetic.

I stood there. Just stood there.

Hey, this job was easy! I don't know why Yuki has so much trouble... No one was even _trying _to get past me.

But they were still screaming, which was making my ears bleed.

This creepy guy with shoulder length dark brown hair was over next to Yuki, helping her up. He made me shudder. He was a pureblood. No doubt. My instincts picking up at least that much.

Another one was Aido, or 'Idol,' By the looksof it. he was that blonde dude with ice blue eyes. The term _Idiot_ came to mind when I looked at him.

This orange head was walking next to him. Wow, the guy had a terrible fashion sense. Not that I had one either. His name was 'Wild' or something like that from all the screaming. I don't know how he got that one, seriously. He was bored and expressionless as he walked by.

There another blonde guy. But he was sweet and cheery, giving everyone genuine smiles. he was TALL, and had emerald green eyes. Abit like mine, only less animal like.

There was a greyish pinish haired girl that looked like a bit of a snob. She was pretty though. With waist length curly hair. She was trailing the Creepy one like he was her idol or something.

There was also a girl with bright orange hair, in pigtails. Her eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and she looked like someone I'd get along with. I don't know why, but I just thought so.

Pff, aren't vampires supposed to be your ancient enemy or something like that?

Nah, they're my _ancestors _enemies. Not mine.

They seemed to be the head group. Walking together and up the front. There were other vampires, but those ones were the ones that stuck in my mind.

The creepy one slowed infront of me, looking at me through the corner of his eyes. I could see him inhale deeply.

Pureblood. He could probably sense what I was. But I hoped not.

I wanted to keep this secret.

He moved on though. And I think only I saw him inspect me.

God. Judging by all the screams I could take a good guess that this guys name was Kaname.

"Eh? Who are you?" Aido asked me.

Well, Maybe he noticed Kaname's exchange too.

50 girls screamed his name. Lovely.

He sniffed at me. "You're blood smells funny. Not unpleasant, but funny. It reminds me of the forest."

"Mm." Was all I said. I didn't need to waste my time on some idiot.

"You're the new prefect, aren't you?" came a cheerful voice, the guy with the green eyes.

More screams. I'm guessing that this guys name was Ichijo. I'm phykick.

"Yeah." Came my usual answer.

"What's your name?"

"Rowan Dusk."

"Well, see you around Dusk-san!" Ichijo said cheerfully as he moved on.

Aido shot me a...a... whatever he was doing. Like I said, Pathetic.

One of the girls tried to get to them. She moved forward, and I immediantly turned and looked at her.

"Please step back." I said, giving her an emotionless stare.

She stumbled back.

__

"She's so mean!"

"Look at what she did to poor Gunai-san!"

"I'd keep away from her!"

Oh. I'm going to like it here.

********

****

I hope you guys like my story! It's getting somewhere, PHEW! I have another story you should check out called Promise.

I've also got one on www. fictionpress. com called The Evil Ones. That story needs some reviews! It would be awesome if you could check those out.

R &R!

Anime Vamp Gal.


	4. Chapter 3 Wish away the pain

Patrolling.

How did girls even have enough energy to be out at this time, just to catch a glimpse of their Idols?

All it did was make their idols feel stalked, and waste my precious sleeping time.

I looked at my watch. It said 12.30am. Only another 2 hours. Yay.

I walked around, waiting for something interesting to happen, when I caught sight of two Day class girls.

Hey heey, something to do.

I climbed up a tree next to me, and swung myself from tree to tree, till I was just above them. I dropped infront of them, surprising them.

"Curfew. Dorms, now." Three words got them running back to their dorms like anything. I smirked, satisfyed.

After walking around for two hours, my patroling time was over, and I went back to my room, hoping to catch some Z's.

I went in through the window. I didn't really like climbing stairs. This was a short cut.

I was so tired, I almost slipped on the way up.

I hope I get used to it. I took off the arm band.

I was too tired for a shower, so I just fell on my bed, already drifting.

But, as I fell on it, someone yelled.

Huh?

I tried to turn on the light, but couldn't find the switch, so relied on the moonlight to see a tired Shiki rubbing his eyes and getting up.

"What are you still doing here?" He was asleep in my room the whole time? To be honest, I completely forgot about him.

"Yeah. I better get going..."

"I thought vampires slept through the day but..."

"I can sleep anytime." Came his bored answer. He was leaning on the window frame, poised to jump out.

"Well, Bye." He muttered, waving.

"Bye." I replied, giving a small wave back.

He leapt out, and I heard a small _thud_ as he landed.

Bye.

I lay down to sleep, and slowly drifted, my eyes on the photo on my bedside table, illuminated by the moonlight.

__

"Don't go, James!" I said, giving my brother my puppy dog eyes.

"I have to. It's an official meeting for Mum and Dad. I have to go."

He ruffled my hair.

"You'll have the house to yourself. Isn't that what you've wanted? You'll be able to watch TV till midnight."

"I know." Came my mischeivious reply.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't go. I should keep an eye on you..."

"No, no. You should go."

He smiled. I didn't know then, but he was using reverse phycology.

"We'll have to take Janice with us, cause she's too young." He said, watching me pout when I heard that she was going but not me. "If you go, you're flu will never get better."

My stupid flu.

I sighed. "Alright."

I watched as the car pulled out of the driveway.

That was the last time I'd seen my family.

They were all killed at the meeting. All of them, dead.

But, I didn't know that then.

"No! Don't take my son away from me, Please!" The lady on the TV screamed. I was watching some cheesy horror movie, but, it was kinda scary.

Then, there was a knock on the door. A knock at 11.30 at night?

I didn't answer it. Frozen with fear.

Then, there was a cold, vicious voice. One word to put it simply was evil.

"Open up," It said.

"I'm coming for you.

Open up.

I will get you.

And when I do...

Well, you'll just have to wait to find out.

Soon."

I couldn't move. I was frozen on the couch.

Then the door started rattling violently.

I shot up. Just a dream, Just a dream.

I rubbed my face, running a hand through my hair.

I was sweating.

No. Not a dream. A memory.

"Are you alright?" Came a bored voice from my window.

I jumped slightly, but looked and saw Shiki.

"What are you doing? I thought you left."I whispered, keeping my voice bored.

"Not really. I was just bored. You kept whispering, 'He's coming, he's coming.' by the way. It was kinda scary." Came his bored, monotoned response.

"Oh." Came mine, in the exact same tone.

"Are you going to stay there? You can sit down you know." I was a bit irritated that he heard that. I didn't want anyone to know that I was scared of anything.

"Nah. I should be getting back."

The clock said 4am.

"Cya." He said.

"Cya." Cya? Did that mean that I was going to see him again?

He leapt down for the second time tonight. And I heard that _thump_ again.

Strangly, having Shiki there when I woke up took away the fear.

But it was back now.

I closed my eyes, wishing it away.

****

R&R!


	5. Chapter 4 I'm Busy

****

****

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Wow, I'm dishing them out fast. I don't think I'll be able to keep this pace up though, soz!

I woke up, pumped and ready for the day ahead, though I probably didn't look pumped, I still was.

I wore my day class uniform, checked myself in the mirror and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, tying it back with a red ribbon.

Ready for school.

First day. Oh joy. I hope not everyone was like the girls yesterday. Oh, the horror! Ah well, you faced freaks when you were at that _other _place, what's the difference if you face more freaks now?

Well, for a start, these freaks are human. Not like the other ones.

__

"You have to let me out!" The boy pleaded, looking at me intensly.

"I can't, it's impossible!" I replied, desparately, hoping that the shapeshifter infront of me would understand. He was marked Dangerous, and was therefore locked up.

"I can understand why you'd be scared, but I need to see the sun again. I'm slowly dieing in here." he whispered.

"I wish I could help." I was crying now. I'd brought him food, which was punishble by whipping. Only the keepers were allowed to bring shapeshifters marked Dangerous food. But he was my friend. Friends helped each other.

"And I wish I could help you." He glanced at my arms, wincing.

I was caught once, bringing him food. The wounds were still festering.

"It doesn't matter. I can't even feel it anymore." That was true. I'd lost feeling in my back after around the 25th lash.

"Thankyou for helping me. I'll find a way out of here. Then, we can leave together."

"I wish I could try. But those locks are massive. It could take me weeks to saw through them. And they've made them impossible to pick by having the most obscure key shape." I said, analyzing the lock.

I reached through the bars, touching his face.

"I will help you find a way out of here though."

That was a promise.

But, unfortunatly, I never got to fulfill it.

It's like, anyone I share a bond with, dies.

When I found out that they'd killed him, they realized that they'd made a mistake.

It was

me

_they should've locked up._

I missed him. It gnawed at me. Whenever I saw something grey blue, I remember his eyes, staring at me, though the bars.

That's when I turned passive. Emotionless. Hollow. I wasn't the snarky old me anymore. I was some girl who looked as if she'd lost her soul down the toilet.

Yep. That's me.

I'd realized then that I'd stopped by the window, not moving.

I shook my head to clear it, and then jumped out.

I reached the floor safely, and then walked around the building to the path. Okay... So the school building is that way.

Annnd, my class is 11A. So it's in this direction somewhat.

I gave up tying to find my way and just used my nose to find Yuki. She was in the same class as me I think.

I had walked up what seemed like 50 flights of stairs when I found her.

"Hey Rowan!" She called, waving.

"Hey." I called back, heading towards them.

"Rowan, this is Yori." Yuki motioned towards a girl with short orange hair. She was pretty I guess.

"Hi." I said to her, not bothering to bow like she was doing.

"You're Dusk-san, right?"

"You can call me Rowan." I said, bored.

"Alright, Rowan."

We walked into the classroom. the second we entered though, everyone stopped talking. Then they started whispering amongst themselves.

__

"Who is she?"

"She's hot."

"She scares me."

"Let's get her later."

"She seems bored. Are we boring her?"

I picked up bits and peices through my intense hearing. But ignored it all. It pretty much went through one ear and out the other. I didn't care what people thought about me anymore. There was a time when I did, but not anymore. Really, why did I? It seems stupid now, to care about what people thought about you.

I went up to the teacher, who seemed really mean. Ah well.

"I'm the new student here." I told him, poker faced.

"Ah, Rowan Dusk, right?" He asked, looking up from his newspaper.

Whispers of _Rowan Dusk _circled around the classroom.

"Yes." I said back.

"Alright. Well, you can go and choose a place to sit."

"Thank you." I said, and went to take a seat next to Yuki.

There was a boy on the other side of me.

"Hi. I'm Shane." He offered his hand.

"I'm Rowan." I said blankly, taking it.

"Are you busy this Friday?" He asked, flashing me a smile. I'm guessing that any other girl would've swooned, but I just stared at him.

"Yeah." I answered, turning to the front.

"What?"

"I'm busy." I bluntly answered, like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

__

"OMG! Did Shane just ask her out?"

"He is sooo hot!"

"She said No!"

"How can she say No?"

"She said she was busy."

"What a bitch!"

I listened to the whispered conversation across from me.

I sighed, leaned forward and whispered, "I can hear you."

They jumped straight up.

Yuki stiffled a laugh.

Then, the teacher stood up, putting aside his newspaper.

"Alright everyone, Turn to page 255." He announced, starting the lesson.

I glanced at Shane, who looked to have taken the rejection cooly. He even winked.

Boy, was I wrong.

****

****

I wonder what she means...

R & R!


	6. Chapter 5 Grey Blue eyes

_I'm coming for you._

_Open up._

_I'm coming._

_Soon._

I cried out.

"Is something wrong Dusk-san?" The teacher asked. I was aware of the whole class looking at me.

"Nothing, just dropped something." I lied.

The teacher went back to teaching the class.

Shit, that was close.

"Are you alright, Rowan?" Yuki asked me, worry plastered on her face.

"Everything's fine." I whispered back calmly. I was an expert in keeping my emotions in control. Too bad I couldn't say the same for my dreams.

I doodled on my scrap book. To my horror, I'd realized that I'd absent mindley drawn a pair of eyes, looking helplessly through bars.

I quickly rubbed it out, then realizing that I'd drawn it in pen. I ripped it out of my notebook and put it in the bin.

It was my fault he was dead.

I should have been there and at least tried to have picked the lock.

I could have- I should have- There were so many things I could have done to prevent his death.

And I did nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Ah well. That's what I'm good at doing I guess.

____

****

Yuki's pov.

I was worried about Rowan. Ever since the end of class, she's been as passive as ever.

She won't even answer you with words anymore. Just nods or shrugs. She doesn't express any emotion too. Wait, she's always not expressing emotion.

She used to be...different though. Mischiveous and cunning. A bit of a big mouth too. Someone who, instead of consoling you if your boyfriend dumped you, but go up to him and say, "It's cos you're gay, isn't it?"

That was Rowan. I think she still had a bit of badassness in her. But it was expressed without emotion. Like, before she would kick your ass and smirk, now she would just kick your ass with a poker face.

I'm going to have to ask her what's wrong.

Maybe I should think of something to make her happier.

Ah Hah! I've got it.

I'll take her to town!

I was just going to tell her this, when she looked at me and said, "I'm going to the library. See you at 6." She looked...bored, but tense.

Well, she was talking again I guess.

"Cya."

"Bye." Came her quiet reply as she gave a wave, already walking away.

"She seems... Sad." Yori told me.

"I know. Ever since the end of class she's been looking sad."

We walked to our room, dropping the subject and chatting about something else.

Rowan worries me.

It's like, there's this cold wall surrounding her, and none of us can breach it. We can do whatever we want, and it won't come down. Because, it was built by an impossibly strong force.

Anger, hatred and sadness mixed together.

****

Rowan's pov.

Library, library. Ah ha! There it is.

I opened up the big doors, only to come face to face with a grand piano.

This was the Music Room!

I wanted to whack myself on the head.

I looked at the piano. It was beautiful. Just sitting there, waiting for someone to play it.

I went over to it, hitting a key. It sounded through the room, clear and pure. I slowly sat down.

I used to play the piano. Along with the chinese guitar and the flute.

It was the chinese guitar I loved the best.

I looked around the room, looking for one. My eyes eventually rested on one. I plain brown one.

But playing the piano wouldn't hurt.

I tested my fingers on the keys. my fingers were long and smooth, perfect for the instruments I play.

I played the tune from one of my favourite anime's, D.N Angel, called Frozen Flower. It was a sad tune, sad and sweet.

I held the last key, a high b, and listened to it sound continuously. I slowly lifted my finger off.

I saved best for last.

I picked up the chinese guitar. It was small, the size of a violin you could say. maybe a bit bigger. And they were elegantly carved, the top curved.

I played my favourite piece, it was impossibly sad, and tender. (A/N: The theme from Bleach inspired me for this one. The one when someone dies, or when something sad happens. the string music one. e.g. When Bakuya almost kills Abarai. The music that plays then.)

"You play well." Came an arrogant, reluctant to admit voice from the doorway.

I jumped.

"I'm guessing you were playing that sad piece on the piano too." He guessed.

"What do you want, Aido?" I asked.

"I want to ask you something."

"Go away." I whispered, putting down the guitar.

"No! I'm here to ask you something. What are you to Kaname-sama?" Aido cried, over reacting, "I saw him inspect you!"

"You're voice pisses me off." I bluntly answered.

I got up, and walked out the door, passing him. I didn't even glance back at his shocked face, though it would have been worth it. That was one of those camera moments. Paste his shocked, spluttering face all over the internet.

I went up to my room. Using the stairs this time. I didn't feel like using the window.

I opened the door and sat down on my bed, looking at my hands.

"You want to know what I am?" I whispered to no one in particular, sensing someone by the window.

"That would be nice to know." Came a bored voice from the window.

"Why are you here, Shiki?" I asked, not even bothering to look at him.

"I heard some music playing. That was you, wasn't it?" He was avoiding the question.

"Yes." I didn't press him. I didn't really care what he did. He could do what he wanted.

"So, you play the piano and the chinese guitar, right?"

"And the flute." I said, in my bored whispery tone.

"Interesting..." He dropped the subject.

I turned to look at him then, planning to ask him a question, when I saw the colour of his eyes.

Grey Blue.

_"He's dead."_

_"No. He can't be!" I looked at the one Keeper that had shown me kindness here. He looked very grave._

_"He's almost there. There's nothing I can do."_

_I pushed past him, racing up the stairs._

_I went to his cell._

_"Drake, Drake!" I frantically called, reaching through the bars of his cell._

_"Here." came his weak reply. He reached his hands out to me._

_"Drake. Please, don't die." I pleaded._

_"Rowan, I can finally escape." he whispered, smiling. "Here, take this." He reached up to his neck and pulled off a chain._

_"Keep it safe."_

_I took it through the bars._

_It was a silver chain, and on it, was a small wired cage, in the shape of a raindrop. It caged a grey blue stone, also the shape of a raindrop._

_"It's like me. Caged up. But now, I'll be free." He told me, his voice getting weaker and weaker._

_I could only watch as his grey blue eyes lost their life, looking at me through the bars._

_I was enraged._

_I'd killed many that night. Freeing the other shapeshifters trapped there._

_But, that image always haunted me._

_Grey blue eyes staring up at me through the bars._

"Dusk-san!" My eyes opened to someone shaking me. "Are you alright?"

I reached my hand to his face, gently tracing under one of his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I pulled my hand back, straightening up.

Yeah, I wish.

____

****

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6 Pretty cool, eh?

I stood up, making my way to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower so..." I shrugged at him. "Do what you like."

I took a towel and and a change of clothes and went to the bathroom.

I ran the water, feeling it hit me in the face.

I needed that.

I spent another 10 mins washing myself, then turned off the tap. Stepping out, the steam rising off my skin.

I looked at the mirror, searching for a word to describe myself.

Numb. Hollow. Bored.

Lifeless.

Yep. That was little old me.

__

"She scares me..."

I scare myself too.

I dried myself off, putting on my change of uniform. I have like 50 of these.

I stepped outside, to find Shiki looking at my CD's.

"You have alot of heavy metal songs..." He said, inspecting a couple.

"I like heavy metal, but I don't like shrill screaming." I told him. When you have those songs, where all you can hear is screeching... I don't like music like that.

"Muse... Evanescence... A.F.I...Paramore..." He read some artists off the sides of my CD's. It would be difficult to read them all.

"Are you emo?" He asked, turning to me.

"No." I dead panned.

Are you kidding me? Emo? I don't cut myself or anything. But I DO like wearing black chokers... and the colour black, but that doesn't make me EMO, just goth.

I was kind of pissed, actually, silently fuming.

Emo?

Iloked at him straight in the eyes, instead of avoiding them like before.

I flinched."You wouldn't know anyone named Drake Smallwood would you?" I asked him, wondering if they were connected in any way.

"No."

"Oh." I said, dropping the subject.

He went back to inspecting my CD's.

I went and sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do.

I closed my eyes, succumbing immeadiently into a memory.

__

"You are the one!" She cried, holding my face in her filthy hands.

"What one?" I asked her, wiping my wet towel on her fore head, trying to clear away some dirt.

"The one who will save us.' Came her shaky half-delusional reply. "I've seen it..."

She lay back down, letting me tend to her battle wounds.

She was my cellmate. We'd both been caught recently.

The day after my parents died, they came.

The Keepers came and took me away. And here I was. I was always planning, plnning on an escape. I was only 13.

My cellmate though, had suffered through a fight with them, but they always win.

I sat back, finishing with her wounds, and trying to comb through my matted dirty hair.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Came a call from my right.

I abruptly got up and walked towards the voice.

Looking at the wall, I noticed a small hole there. I looked through it, hoping to find the source of the voice.

"Over here!" I called into it.

The other side flickered and I looked through and was met by a greyish blue eye.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping I could understand where I was. It had been months, and I still had no idea where I was, and what was going to happen to me. My cellmate only told me about shapeshifters or something about that.

"I'm Drake. Who're you?"

"Rowan." I answered, excited that finally, I had someone sane to talk to.

"Where are we? Why are we in cells? How long have you been here?" The questions came out in a rush.

"Woah, woah. Back up a second. We're in Darkrye, We're in cells because we're shapeshifters, and I've just gotten here." He said, answering my questions.

"Shapeshifters?"

"We can transform. We reach a certain age, or time, when we are so angry, we blow it. And that's the first time we shift. It can be any type of animal. It depends on your personality. If you were noble, you would probably be able to change into a few things, a lion, or a stallion. It all depends on your personality." He explained.

"What do you turn into?" I asked, curious.

"An eagle, a white tiger and a black fox." He said, looking through the crack.

"What do you think I'll turn into?" I was pretty excited. A Shapeshifter! Wowee. But, I then thought of my family, and my face fell.

So that was what James had meant when he said he was old enough to go to the meetings. I wonder what he turned into? I guess I'll never find out.

"I think yo-"

"Dark-san?" came a voice.

"Dark-san!" Someone shouted in my ear.

I jumped.

"You blanked out completely." He explained, bored.

"Oh." I sighed out. Then, I realised how close he was. It was making me uncomfortable.

I got up.

"I have to go do my prefect duties." I whispered, grabbing my armband and putting it on.

"Alright." He answered.

"You can stay here if you want. I don't really mind." I said, emotionless as I jumped out the window, landing on the ground below.

What can I turn into, eh?

The White fox, a Black Panther, a leopard and a Falcon.

Pretty cool, right?

Well, it would be, if I had shifted any other time then when I did.

Because, I shifted when Drake died. So, it will always remind me that I did nothing.

Ah well, nothing's what I'm good at doing, ain't it?

****

R & R


	8. Chapter 7 Embarassed for the first time

I was tired, and I didn't feel like walking, so I quickly shifted into a falcon, carrying my clothes in a bundle in my claws. Our clothes don't magically reappear and dissapear.

Ahhh, It felt soooo good to transform. All my muscles loosening and rebuilding.

Moondorms, Moondorms, Moondorms. Ah ha!

I dived down into a bush, shifted back into my human form, and put my uniform on.

It's going to be hard to keep this a secret, I thought as I dusted off my uniform.

I noticed a feather on my sleeve.

Really hard.

"IDOL!"

"MARRY ME~"

"SHIKI-SENPAI!"

"WILD-SENPAI!"

"KANAME-SENPAI! I LOVE YOU~"

Wow. the last one was scary. What's to like about Kaname?

I pawed at my ear, waiting for something to happen.

I was just standing there with nothing to do. It was boring. And with my animal enhanced hearing, the screams were agonizing.

Oh. Shiki actually turned up today.

"Hey, Dusk-san," He said as he passed by me, "Your CD player is old."

I ignored him, and the 250 other screams coming from behind me, and I fixed my eyes straight ahead.

Aido passed by all huffy and Kaname actually stopped infront of me.

Uh oh.

He raised an eye brow, then reached up and plucked a Falcon feather from my hair.

Whoops. Must have missed that one.

I kept my face emotionless as he held up the feather.

"I went through the forest." I explained, bored.

It could have been any old feather I picked up.

"I never knew Cross Academy had Falcons." Mr. King Pureblood said, moving on.

Well, they do now.

Then, That cheery blonde guy stopped infront of me.

"How are you, Rowan-chan?"

"Takuma Ichijo, right?" I asked, eye brows raised.

"Yes! It's a pleasure that you know my name!"

"Uhh..." I said, looking at his eyes. They were so green. It was dazzling, but I quickly averted my gaze. I don't want to start falling for some guy I've just met.

I ran a hand through my blood red hair, pushing my side fringe back but it just fell back into place.

"You want something?" I asked, bored.

"You're alot like Shiki, you know." He said, smiling that oh-so-cute smile.

"Mm." I was? That was... interesting.

"Oi, Takuma." came a dead voice. My ears cocked in that direction. "Come here for a second."

It was Shiki.

The fangirls screamed even louder. If that were possible...

He seemed... angry? I couldn't find the word. He just seemed funny. Jealous? I couldn't make it out.

"Yes Shiki?" Takuma turned to him, still smiling brightly, walking with Shiki away from me.

Takuma looked back and waved, before dissapearing with the rest of the Night Class.

****

Shiki's pov.

"Don't talk to the girl." I told him, trying to remain emotionless.

"Why?" He looked genuinly puzzled, but there was an uneasiness about him, like he knew what I was getting at.

"You know why! You were in flirt over-drive. She's making you like that." I said, my voice raising the teeniest bit. I had to admit, I was jealous. But just the teeniest bit. oh, who am I kidding? I was _really _jealous. I didn't like the way Takuma was flirting with Rowan.

"Shiki, if you like her, then just say so. you don't have to act like that." Ichijo said, averting his eyes.

"I don't like her." I said, mono-toned.

"Are you sure?" Takuma frowned a little. "Because if you don't want her, I do. She seems so sad. Like she needs to smile more. She needs someone to make her happy."

"I just don't want you to get too involved with her. I'm only watching out for you. I don't care about the girl." I lied.

"Ohhh, Good!" he laughed, "For a second, I thought you liked her too! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

You might be, but I wouldn't.

****

Rowan's pov.

I rolled my big panther shoulders. I needed this.

When you shift, you release alot of stress and worry that you keep bottled up usually.

It was the best, feeling you muscles stretch to their full potential, as you leaped from tree to tree. Best of all, it was fun.

When I was in animal form, I was like I used to be. Fun, playful, mischievious. I wasn't the lifeless human me. I was different. My animal instincts probably didn't recognise the emotion of grief. Good. I was happier like this.

I rolled around on the ground, my paws swiping at the falling leaves just out of my reach, being blown around by the wind. I tensed and then pounced, catching one in mid-air. I let it go, and watched as it was carried in the wind.

I looked at the position of the moon. It was around 11 o'clock. That was another wonder. Animals could tell what time it was by reading the sky, anytime, anywhere. It was amazing. They didn't need raining or anything, they were born with it. (**A/N: An adaptation. My science teacher would be proud of me**.)

I should change back. Don't want yuki and Zero to start worrying. I didn't have to worry about Zero worrying though.

Changing back, I went to the spot where I'd hung up my uniform and other things I had to wear in human form.

MY CLOTHES WERE MISSING.

They were gone! Who would take my clothes? Like hell would happen when I find out who.

I shifted into a falcon, not wanting to stay naked for any longer.

When I find out who...

That's when I noticed a group of boys.

I know that kid up the front... Shane!

Oh, that boy better have health insurance.

I soared untill I was within earshot.

"I can't believe someone just left their uniform in the middle of the woods!"

"Yeah, think about it, there's a girl wondering around naked right now!"

"We scored a bra dude! High five!"

Immature Jerks!

I dived at them sending a couple running off screaming with scratch marks on their faces, made by my talons.

I cawed at them, letting them know I was serious.

Those...little...bastards!

I kept diving at them, swooping and scratching.

They dropped the clothes and ran.

I swooped down and snagged the bundle, flying off.

I flew to my bedroom, hoping to find some privacy there, to put my clothes back on.

I went through the open window, landing on the bed.

"Huh?" Came a bored but semi-surprised voice from the reading chair.

Oh, shit.

Couldn't he have waited for me to come back?

I dropped the clothes and high-tailed out of there, leaving a gaping Shiki to wonder what the hell just happened.

I need to be more careful. Soon enough, someone is going to put 2 and 2 together.

****

Shiki's pov.

What the hell...?

I went over to her bed, to see what that bird had brought in.

I picked up the red uniform ribbon, inhaling it's scent. It was Rowans.

She had that pine smell about her, making her smell clean and pure, like a fresh morning breeze. It was mouth-watering, but it didn't smell like a human scent.

I rumaged through the clothes, hoping to find out more. like a letter or something. I lifted up a shirt and came face to face with a black bra.

For the first time in years, I blushed, hurridly dropping the shirt back on top.

Wrong mental images of Rowan wearing the bra clouded my mind. I shook my head, clearing away the fantasies. Stupid, teenage hormones...

Something tapped the window.

Huh?

I went over and opened it.

Good Lord.

It was Rowan, poised in the sill, with only wreaths of leaves covering her...bits.

My face turned red, and I quickly turned my head to the side.

"Rowan! What the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't want Yuki or Chairman to know about this." She said, leaping down.

I looked at the ceiling, "Why?"

"They know things that would connect with this." She answered, which made no sense to me. I guess nothing was making sense to me then, I was too embarassed.

She went over and grabbed her uniform.

Just as she reached the door of her bathroom, I heard her turn around, her long hair swishing.

"You're a good friend." She whispered, and closed the door.

I went and sat back down on the reading chair, mechanical as a robot.

Well, that wasn't embarassing.

****

Lol! R&R!


	9. Chapter 8 Secrets

I put the leaves I had wreathed together in the bin.

I need to be more careful. Shifting only when I'm absoltely sure no one is around. Today was a close call.

"Dusk-san," Shiki said, through the door.

"Call me Rowan." I replied, combing through my unruly hair, trying to straighten out parts to no prevail.

"Rowan, why were you... Why weren't you wearing any..." he trailed off.

"I was..." I looked for an excuse. "Skinny dipping."

"Huh?" He didn't sound convinced. "Then why did a bird drop your uniform on your bed?"

"I can tame birds." Came my lame excuse.

"Oh." He didn't press anymore, but I knew he didn't believe me.

I went out and sat on my bed. I was tired. I fingered the caged stone on my neck, hung by the silver chain. Shiki noticed.

"What's that?" he asked, bored, motioning towards my neck.

"A necklace. It was given to me by a friend." I answered.

He nodded, dropping the subject.

I stiffled a yawn.

"You must be tired." Shiki said, getting up, "I should go."

I grabbed his hand."No, stay."

"But you need to sleep." he looked awkward.

"So? You can sit there. Unless you don't want to..."

He went and sat on the reading chair, next to my bed.

I was still holding his hand as my eyes drifted shut, my grip tightening on it as I pulled it closer to me and rested my face on it.

__

Thank you, Shiki.

__

I can't move.

I was frozen, being laid out as a couple of Keepers inspected me.

"She'll turn into a strong one."

"We'll use her as the ultimate weapon."

I flinched, but still couldn't move.

My eyes flitted to my arm, where I could feel something in it.

A drip.

It must be injecting something into me, so I can't move!

I was cold, I had no clothes on and I was lying on a cold metal bench.

Drake, I thought, Help me.

But he wouldn't come. the last time I saw him, a Keeper had knocked him unconscious, as they had done with me.

What's happening to me?

I'm scared.

I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder. They were burning something on me?

I managed to flinch.

"She's moving. Hit her with another dose."

I felt a substance enter my body through the needle, and everything went black.

I woke up with a gasp.

Sunlight filtered through the curtains.

I ran a hand through my hair, sitting up and going over to the full length mirror.

I looked at my bright green eyes, my defined bones, strong jaw. I then turned around and pulled down my T-shirt to reveal my shoulder.

It was still there.

That burned in mark of The Keepers. To always remind me of my past.

I would never be able to get rid of it I thought, pulling my t-shirt back up.

Time to get ready for another day of school.

****

Soz about the bad ending of this chapter.

She's like a harbour for dark secrets, ain't she?

R&R!


	10. Chapter 9 Tap Tap

I tapped my pen against my desk.

__

Tap tap tap tap.

The noise pounded in my ears, echoing in my head.

__

Tap tap tap tap.

Tap tap... Open Up... tap tap...I'm coming...Open...Uuuup...

Brrriinnggg!

I snapped out of my daze.

Picking up my books, I noticed my pencil on the floor. As I bent down to pick it up, Someone else snagged it.

"Here ya go!" I looked up and saw Shane, holding out my pencil.

I took it and grabbed my books.

"I was wondering," he started, Oh No. Here we go again. "Someone's gonna have a party in their room this Saturday and I was thinking... If you would go with me?"

"No." I didn't even bother being polite, walking away.

"What about next Saturday?" he said, catching up with me.

"No."

"Why?" He looked a liiiitle angry.

I gave him the flat-out truth. "Because I don't like you."

I left him dumb-founded, staring at my back, as I swiftly walked away.

Some people just never know when to give up.

I walked down the path, the wind blowing my hair to the side, as I thought about what excuse I could make up for Yuki.

__

"Rowan! I was gonna ask you something." She squealed as she pranced to my desk.

"Shoot."

"Weeeeell, I was thinking if you could come shopping this Sunday!"

"..."

"Pretty Plllleeeaaaaasse?"

"...Ok..."

I mentally smacked myself for actually agreeing. I should have made up an excuse there and then and not have to tell her and crush her hopes later.

When I got to the Girl's dorm doors, I reached out and pushed it open with one hand, and tucked some hair behind my ear. As I closed the door, all the wind stopped blowing. Wow, I hadn't noticed, but it was pretty windy today. As I reached the top of the secong flight of stairs, my ears cocked.

Someone was in my room. And it wasn't Shiki. I knew that much.

I sniffed. No, this persons scent was different, I needed to get closer to really pick it up though. But I knew one thing, this person didn't use the stairs.

I was weary as I approached my room. I paused, another flight of stairs before I reached my level. I whiffed.

Kaname Kuran.

I walked up the stairs, carefreely know. I didn't give a crap about Kaname.

Throwing the door open, I came face to face with... da da daaaaaa, Kaname.

"What are you doing here?" I said, my voice a tone lower then usuall.

He put down the picture of my family he had been examining. I resisted the urge to yank the picture away from him and hide it away.

"Rowan Dusk... Why does that name sound so familiar?" He frowned slightly. "Your brother..." He motioned to the picture, "I know something about him... But I never thought I'd need to remember it."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah? What about?"

He walked around my room, inspecting things, raising an eyebrow at my CD collection, when finally, he answered me.

"He caused alot of trouble in the vampire society... Especially among the Elder council." He faced me, waiting for my answer.

"Mmhmm?" I said, suggesting he continue.

"They... disposed of him. Along with his family. What I want to know though, Is Why they disposed of them, and How you're still alive."

You prick...

Instead of blowing it, I just shrugged, resting my head against the doorframe too.

"Maybe I got lucky." I dead panned, turning away from him.

Suddenly, Kaname stepped closer to me, lifting his hand up to my collar.

"Wha-?" I batted his hand away.

He looked at me suspiciously. "I'm not going to play games with you. Tell me, now. How come you're still alive? Did they hide you? Did you fight them?"

I looked at him through my eyelashes. "I think you should leave."

He stepped back, straightening his jacket.

"That's alright, I won't disobey a ladies wishes."

And he left. Walked straight out the door.

Good Bloody Riddance.

I played one of my CD's, and sunk into a chair, listening to it, and staring out of my window, watching the wind blow leaves everywhere.

****

Shiki's pov.

I waited outside of Kaname's door.

"Enter." Came his voice.

I opened the door, and stepped inside of Kaname's room.

"You called?" I asked him, my face betraying no emotion.

"You seem to be spending alot of time around that new girl. Rowan Dusk." He said softly, lying on his couch, reading a letter.

I stiffened. How did he-?

"I smelled your scent in her room. It's very recent." he turned his head to face me, his cold eyes accusing.

"Why were you in her room, Kaname-sama?" I asked. Why the FUCK, was he in her room?

"I was just asking her some questions. Questions that are still unanswered." His eyes narrowed in the slightest. "She's hiding alot of things. And I need to know what things she's hiding."

"But Why?" I asked. She can keep however many damn secrets as she wants. I really wanted to see her, but this stupid meeting with Kaname was preventing that.

"She could endanger every-" He stopped himself, "Just find out what she's hiding."

I nodded, but everything inside me was disagreeing. I couldn't disobey a pureblood's order, but I don't want to find out her secrets. She can keep them, they're hers. But I knew it would be pointless trying to point it out to him.

"That is all." He said, going back to his letter.

As I turned to go though, he stopped me.

"Oh, and there's one more thing. Her right shoulder. I can... sense something there. Something dark. Do you think you can take a look for me?"

"And how will I do that?" I half turned towards him. Was he serious...?

"You'll figure that out somehow." He waved his hand at me, signalling me to go.

As I walked down the hallway, I thought about what kaname had asked me to do.

I sighed as I entered my bedroom, and saw Takuma sprawled all over his bed. I crossed over to mine, and sat down.

I was worried. Not of what I might find, but that if I betrayed her, I might lose the one of the few friends I have.

****

Another chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it! And no, this isn't a KanameXOC. That guy gives me the creeps...

R&R!


	11. Chapter 10 First Encounter

********

****

****

Shiki's pov.

I shunned my ears to the pointless screaming of the fan-girls, intently searching the crowd for Rowan, needing to see her again. It had been to long. I was becoming addicted to her, and even though I knew that was bad, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to.

There she was.

Beautiful and dominating. I marveled at her, taking in every bit of her.

She looked up, meeting my eyes. They were green, and alive. Her eyes were full of life, and it made up for the rest of her, which wasn't. But, she had the impression of an Ice Queen. Towering and strong, beautiful, but cold.

And I loved her for it. I loved her for who she was.

"Shiki." She mouthed, her eyes still locked with mine.

I nodded at her, not knowing what else to do, and kept walking. I'd see her later, when she does her patrols.

I didn't want Kaname too know that I'd become too involved with her.

Oh, stuff Kaname. I ran back to her, and planted a long kiss on her lips, feeling her, tasting her.

"SHIKI-SENPAI!"

I snapped out of my daydream, and found myself still walking to class, and Rowan still standing there, doing her job.

Why was it so hard to express feelings? Maybe, because I hadn't done it in a very long time, that's why.

****

Rowan's pov.

I sat in a tree, my mp3 blaring in my ears, as I rocked my head along with it.

That's when I saw her. The new kid.

She had light purple hair, and a very childish attitude to her, as Yuki was showing her around.

I froze, not even registering the music that was poundng through my ear phones.

There was something about her... My instincts warnded me, but I couldn't get a hand around it.

They left, heading in a different direction, and I relaxed.

As i leaned back and closed my eyes, I felt a vibration on the tree. My eyes fluttered open and I was face to face with Takuma Ichijo.

I stayed emotionless, and not like he'd just scared the shit out of me.

He smiled at me. It was a heart warming smile, with a touch of sexy. I almost returned it. Almost.

"Did I scare you?" He chuckled. He was pretty close, close enough that I could feel the tingle of his breath.

I paused my Mp3, and raised an eye brow at him.

"Nothing really frightens me any more." I answered, which was a complete and bloody lie. There were things that sometimes scared me. When I was alone, and the dreams came back. The screams of those I've killed.

"Oh, really?" He inched a little closer to me. "Aren't you freezing?"

The wind howled around us, blowing leaves everywhere.

I shrugged, turning away from him.

"Here, take my jacket." He shrugged it off, and held it up to me.

"I don't need it." I pushed it back to him, cautious of his kindness.

"Well, at least take it so you don't hurt my feelings." God, this guy wouldn't give up. I took it, and pulled it on. It actually had warmth in it. I thought that vampires were cold. Well, this guy was a contradiction to a steriotypical vampires attitude in more then one way.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him, as he only had his white uniform shirt on.

"Nah, I'm a vampire, remember?" He joked.

I smirked.

The jacket smelled nice, but the scent was too intricate to describe.

I didn't really know what to do, sitting in a tree with some guy I barely knew.

I moved my leg, trying to get some feeling back into it, and I saw Ichijo look at it a little longer then nessecary.

Did I have something on it? I glanced at it, and it looked fine. Weird.

My watch beeped, telling me that it was 2am.

"My watch's over." I said as I leaped off the tree. Ichijo landed next to me.

Taking off the jacket, I handed it back to him.

"You keep it. You can give it back to me later." He still had that happy smile on, and I guessed that was part of his personality.

"Thanks." I'd decided that Ichijo was a nice person, and offered kindness because it was nice, not because it profited him.

"Well, bye." I walked away, glancing over my shoulder once to see if he had left too, but he was still standing there, watching me go.

********

****

Awww! R&R!

****


End file.
